Afraid
by Lady StarFlower
Summary: For the first time in eternity, Gajeel was terrified. And no, not because of a black and blue man-turned-dragon called Acnologia, nor was he scared of a Dark Wizard calling himself the Emperor of Spriggan. The thing that terrified him the most was the tiny black haired child mewling in his arms.


For the first time in eternity, Gajeel was terrified.

And no, not because of a black and blue man-turned-dragon called Acnologia, nor was he scared of a Dark Wizard calling himself the Emperor of Spriggan. The thing that terrified him the most was the tiny black haired child mewling in his arms.

It was not their first child; two boys already stood by their mother's bedside. Cor, who was the oldest, was Gajeel through and through, tempered only by the love of lore he inherited from his mother. Lance, however, was bookish and mild, a bright young boy who loved nature.

But this newborn was a girl.

His eldest daughter, with wispy dark hair (from him) and soft brown eyes (Levy's) stared at him with an innocent expression, hands reaching up to pat his face.

She was adorable, no one can deny that, but he was still strangely terrified.

Why? Boys he could handle, and he whupped everything he knew into the sons he fathered. But only because they were BOYS. Girls, on the other hand, he found more disconcerting.

They were slighter, more delicate ("Excuse me?" from Erza) and fragile, like the pieces of china Lucy liked to collect. He couldn't beat things into THAT.

Girls he knew to handle differently than boys, but he didn't know HOW differently.

"Gajeel?" Levy's voice cut through his fog of thought and brought him back to reality. "You okay?"

"Daddy's spacing out." Cor observed. Gajeel frowned. "Don't get snarky, kid."

"Then don't space out when you're holding 'Vere, Pops!" Cor retaliated.

 _He's too much like me._ Gajeel thought to himself, sighing. "Vere? What kind of name is that?"

"It's short for Guinevere." Lance spoke up, large blue eyes solemn and wise, even at four. "Mommy liked it."

"GUINEVERE?" Gajeel had trouble even spelling the word. "That's too high strung and fancy! No one can pronounce that!"

"You just did." Levy smiled. "Come on, Gajeel. You already named all the boys, and you promised to let me name the girls."

Gajeel sighed. "Next time, pick something less flowery."

"Next time?" Cor squawked. "More girls? EW!" At the same time, Guinevere cooed and reached out for her older brother.

Cor instantly was all smiles. "Aw, wittle Vere! You're so tiny!" He ruffled the mist of hair on her little head and made noises to make her laugh. Guinevere wrapped her fist around his finger and held on.

Gajeel was grinning smugly when Cor looked up. "Fine. I like her." Cor scowled. "Happy?"

"I trust you'll take good care of her." Levy said with seriousness to Cor and Lance. "She's your little sister, so she will look up to her strong big brothers to take care of her."

"And we will!" Cor flung back his head and howled to the world. "VERE IS OUT LITTLE SISTER! AND NO ONE TOUCH HER! GOT IT?!"

He was met by silence, and Miss Porlyusica shushing him. "I will not have ruckus in my infirmary, young man."

"Sorry old hag."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD YOU PIPSQUEAK?"

"Cor, apologize to the old hag."

"Gajeel!"

"Sorry squirt. To Miss Polyuuuusica." Gajeel drawled mischievously in her face. Levy chuckled and tweaked his nose. Soon the others began peeking their heads in, eager to see the newest addition to the Redfox family.

As Cor tried to stand on his head and Lance took out his sketch pad and began to draw, Gajeel felt something shift inside of him. He was no longer afraid of the little girl sleeping in his arms. Why?

Because he had his family and guild supporting him all the way, and with their help, he will raise his daughter to be the most kick-ass girl in the kingdom.

"I heard that, Gajeel."

"Sorry."

"Vere is gonna be kick-ass!"

"Language, Cor."

"Examples, Pops."

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Sorry for the lack of stories recently; I had lot of stuff going on, and a little something called writer's block. Leave and like and a review!**


End file.
